


Heroes and Villains - Of Brides and Babies

by irishlullaby13



Series: Heroes and Villains [22]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Captain and the Siren, F/M, Heroes and villains arc, Ichabbie Valentine, and a wedding, we have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: Someone's getting married (and still hasn't told Jenny to whom).





	

Abbie blinked at the Captain. “ _My fault entirely_? Excuse me? This—” she made a sweeping motion with her finger to indicate her gently sloped belly. And by 'gently' she meant if she stood up too long its size and weight would cause her to fall forward. “—is just as much your fault as it is mine.”

The Captain tried to hide a smug little smirk unsuccessfully. She almost wanted to smack him for it, but then his eyes twinkled with amusement that made her want to hear him out. “Unless I am very much mistaken, around the dates which you and the good doctor decided our child was conceived, you were quite adamant that you—and I quote—you wanted a very sizeable part of my anatomy inside of a very specific part of _yours_. And you were quite graphic about it.”

“You could have said 'no'.”

“You try being a very aroused middle aged man who had just awoken to a naked, pixie-sized Goddess seated on his lap demanding amorous congress, biting my neck, and... shoving her hands into my trousers, whispering salacious things...” Ichabod said with a little hair flip. “I was powerless to resist.”

Abbie sighed heavily. “Dammit. Fucking hormones.”

“Quite literally.”

“No one asked you,” Abbie snapped and almost instantly regretted it. She didn't even know why she had a sudden burst of anger at his gentle teasing. To be honest, it was a welcome reprieve from how everyone else had been treating her like blown glass since she was put on bedrest.

He closed his eyes and inclined his head gently, his fingers gently flicked at his side as he visibly deflated. A small pang twinged in her chest. She recognized the gesture and she didn't like it. So many times the freemasons, Katrina, various people brought in by Moloch had elicited the gesture. She didn't want to be added to the list of frequent receivers.

It was surrender and nothing more. Suddenly her eyes were stinging and then she was bursting into tears, pulling him down into the bed with her, hugging his face to her chest despite the fact he was flailing weakly. “I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you I'm mad at my situation and it wasn't fair for me to blame you.” 

She rolled until he was flat on the bed and she had curled herself around his face the best she could in her condition. The Captain said something but it was muffled against her chest. Abbie let him go. “What?”

His expression took on the big heart eyes that made him look boyish, despite the fact he was very obviously a grown ass man. “I said if this—in reference to my face in your bosom—was the result you could blame me all you wished.” He shifted around on the bed until his head was laying on her lap... or rather her knees. 

Abbie smiled softly and stroked her fingers through his hair. She shook her head. “I don't want to be like everyone else and make you feel like you're an inconvenience. You were being cute and playful and trying to make me feel better... I was being mean.”

“Well I was being quite insensitive to your—”

She put a finger to his lips. “No. _With child_ or not. Don't ever let me get away with doing anything that reminds you of them.” She felt her face warm and her heart started beating faster. “Ichabod... I...” she sucked in a breath then sighed. This was it. If ever there was a time to say it, it was now with his head on her knees, very much pregnant with his child. She closed her eyes and tried to centre herself. “Ichabod I... I... love you too much. I don't ever want to hurt you the way they would.”

He looked awestruck by her confession. Ichabod reached up and cupped her cheek. “I thought you didn't 'do' love?” he asked softly.

“Yeah well... you got me right where you want me,” Abbie replied quietly. “Haven't you?”

Ichabod smirked, his eyes dancing with delight. “Held captive, defenceless, and in a situation which you cannot escape,” he said teasingly. “Oh it is by far the highlight of our rivalry my dearest Siren. I have finally captured you.”

“Urgh, I knew that was your plan all along and I fell right into it!” Abbie laughed. She patted her chest and a loud burp emitted from her mouth, which only made them both laugh harder.

Ichabod scrambled onto his hands and knees and straddled her legs. He peppered kisses all over her face then reached up to take her face in his hands as he caught her lips. When he pulled back his eyes roved over her. “Shall I do my worst?” His hand rested on her belly. “Or... are there concerns which would require me to put such desires aside?”

Abbie sighed. “There's just so many things I have to get done... and Floof needs to be let out of her cage to stretch her wings. I still have to go get my hair and nails done...”

“In case you have forgotten, there is an entire girl scouting troop which would do nearly anything you ask, including house cleaning. And I am certain they would earn a merit badge for it,” Ichabod hummed. “In fact, as the Troop _Mom_ , I can assure you they would earn badges.”

Abbie narrowed her eyes. “Hmm... would it be wrong of me to exploit their devotion to me in such a way?”

“Not if we make it their idea.”

“And how do _we_ do that?”

A slow smirk pulled across Ichabod's lips. “Just leave it to me.”

“I guess I will just have to trust you.”

“Undoubtedly,” he replied. “But before all that... I believe I was about to do some fairly terrible things to you.”

“Oh no! Someone save me,” Abbie half laughed, half giggled. She kicked her feet playfully as Ichabod kissed along her jaw and neck. “On second thought... don't save me...” She hummed happily. That is until she heard her house door open and close.

“ _Abbie_?” she heard Jenny call questioningly.

Abbie swore and pushed at the Captain's shoulders. “Quick,” she hissed. “Hide. Hide.” He looked at her questioningly. “Under the bed, in the closet... I don't care where.”

“You still have not told her?” the Captain asked, keeping his tone quiet. “We are to be wed in _three days_.”

“In my room!” Abbie called, then pointed at her closet. “You know she'll attack you if she sees you in my room.”

The Captain huffed in annoyance then hopped out of the same window he had climbed in through—which was fine considering there was a small eve just underneath it. He managed to duck out of sight half a second before Jenny opened the bedroom door. Jenny held up a handful of small pamphlets. “Your fan club is at it again.”

Abbie groaned. “Really? Where were they this time?” she asked. 

“In front of The Big Coney-hona,” Jenny grumbled, handing Abbie the pamphlets. She put on a big cheerful smile and bounced eagerly. “Site of the first official public outing of the Captain and the Siren when they teamed up against Pandora,” Jenny chimed. “They're like a little cult... look... look at this... they have a map, Abbie. A _map_.”

Abbie hummed softly. “They upgraded to semi-gloss card stock. _Nice_.” Jenny cocked her head and gave her a withering look. “I mean... how dare they. After I explicitly said not to pass out any more pamphlets.”

“Abbie... They were giving them out with _every_ box of cookies they sold. I bought five boxes and got five pamphlets _and the guide book_.”

“Look, I'm doing my best,” Abbie argued. “It's not like I can waddled around town looking for their next impromptu recruitment _thing_. Besides, I told you, Melody is my reincarnated High Priestess. It's kinda what she does.”

“You're enabling her,” Jenny said. “Get Carol to tell her to stop. Hell, get that doofy dufus that won't leave you alone to tell her stop. She actually listens to him sometimes.”

Abbie shook her head. “No she doesn't. Nine times out of ten she just gets him in trouble with her moms.” Abbie blinked when something occurred to her. “Shit... he's going to be the favourite parent.” Jenny gave her a funny look, Abbie quickly pulled Jenny into a tight hug when she realized she had said her realization aloud. The Captain poked his head over the windowpane to glare at Jenny and mouth 'doofy dufus?'

“Sometimes I forget how great of a sister you are,” Abbie said. She sighed heavily. “So... three days. Are you ready?”

“No, because I wanted to get you and the groom something monogrammed and you still won't tell me which of those sexy FBI guys you've been banging.” Another scowl from the Captain before he ducked below the window again.

“You know I don't like monogrammed things,” Abbie said flatly. “Especially when I know you're just trying to get a name.”

“It's Reynolds isn't it?” Jenny said with a grin. “Don't think I haven't noticed him coming around...”

Abbie shook her head. “It's not Reynolds. He's my boss. I don't play that game, you know that.”

“All the more reason for you to want to keep it a secret,” Jenny pointed out. “I mean, we all know it's not the Captain because, well, for one... that would be the biggest mistake ever. You don't really get out much so it's _obviously_ someone from work, which is just as much of a reason to keep it quiet.”

Abbie drew her bottom lip between her teeth. She slapped her wrist. “Oh, gee, look at my wrist... I have to pry myself out of this bed and go to my doctor's appointment to see when this little parasite gets to burst out of my chest and infect the next victim.” Abbie batted her lashes at Jenny. “I'm sure he would love to have a little cousin to play with...”

Jenny pulled a face and shook her head. “Nah-uh. Do you need help getting ready or anything?”

“Nope. All good,” she waved her hand at her pjs. “I'm going just like this and if someone doesn't like it, they can look the other way.”

Jenny rubbed Abbie's belly and grinned. “You're sure there's only one in there?”

“I'm absolutely sure,” Abbie replied, swatting at Jenny's hands. Jenny gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and made her way out the door. As soon as she heard the entry door open and close, the Captain dove back into the window and looked up at her. She pointed at him. “You heard her. And that is _exactly_ why I haven't told her yet.”

  
#  


A Valentine's Day wedding.

Yes, it was a little cliché. But Abbie didn't care. She hadn't wanted a big crowd anyway. Mostly because The Captain's extended family alone would fill an entire church and Abbie herself had only Jenny, Joe, and a couple of friends from work.

But it had still been nice, even though it had been a courthouse wedding. Abbie had worn a cute, white maternity shirt dress Carol and Latisha had gotten her for Christmas and Ichabod had worn his best uniform and presented his lovely bride with bright orange lilies upon her arrival. Carol, Latisha, Melody, and—against Abbie's better judgement—Granny had attended along with Joe and Jenny. Jenny had silently fumed until the justice of the peace asked if anyone had any objections.

“It's still bullshit,” Jenny huffed, folding her arms over her chest, after saying her fill.

“Why don't you do everyone a favour and shut your damn mouth,” Granny groused. “Before I come over there and clock it.”

“Ha,” Abbie barked then a pained expression crossed her face and she scowled. “Oh hell no... the doctor said your little ass had another couple of weeks.” She snapped her fingers at the justice of the peace. “Step it up a notch, would ya, I need to get to the hospital.”

  
#  


A couple wedding vows and hours later, Abbie was still conked out snoring from having to have an emergency caesarian section. Five tiny fingers on each small brown hand. Five even tinier toes on each tiny brown foot. Ichabod counted each one numerous times, seated beside his bride, cradling the newborn in his arms. One tiny, dark blue eye cracked open and the small face scowled at him.

Ichabod chuckled quietly and kissed the baby's forehead. “You look like your mother when you do that.” He looked up when the room door opened and Miss Jenny showed herself in. She pursed her lips when she saw him seated dutifully next to her sister, holding her nephew. Ichabod just sniffed indignantly and went back to admiring his son.

No amount of scowls from Miss Jenny could dampen his mood. Not when his beautiful bride was close by and _his son_ was making small suckling sounds as he drifted back to sleep. “Have you never seen such pure and utter perfection?” Ichabod asked softly, gently stroking _his son's_ soft downy hair—there was so much of it! And it was already starting to form gentle curls.

He doubted he would ever tire of thinking the phrases 'my son' and 'his son.' 

Jenny walked over silently and, with fists on her hips, glared at Ichabod. “I swear to God, if you ever do anything to hurt Abbie or the baby—”

“Jaxon,” Ichabod said, looking up at Miss Jenny. “Abbie wishes to name him Jaxon. Ancient Greek for 'to heal'... We have both lost so many people we cared for because of the pending Apocalypse. He is merely the first step in both of us beginning to heal from the wounds of our pasts. I shall do whatever must be done to protect both Abigail and Jaxon. So do not _dare_ imply I would do anything to harm either of them.”

Jenny's brows arched and she nodded. “All right. Understood.”

“Heeey, Jennyyyy,” Abbie cooed as she woke. “I feel so happy right now.” She sighed with contentment as she reached over to clumsily pat Ichabod's cheek. “Hey there sexy. Oomph... wait... shhh Jenny's in the room.”

Jenny laughed lightly. “Yeah we'll see what you think once all the drugs have worn off.”

Abbie's eyes closed, her fingers still touching Ichabod's cheek, and she started softly snoring again. Ichabod smiled at _his wife_ affectionately. In his day the odds of Abbie surviving what had occurred would have been miniscule. Even in the best cases, she would have been left barren afterwards. But, from what he was told—if they so desired later—she would be fine to have another child.

Ichabod could not foresee another any time before the Apocalypse was over but, perhaps, once it was done... well, he wasn't going to get ahead of himself in that aspect. He had already long kept his head in a place that made it impossible for him to focus upon the present. And that is what he was going to do. Focus upon that which was before him. He was not going to fret about the pasts or what the future might yet hold. 

Miss Jenny went to the other side of the bed and settled into one of the lounging chairs. “I guess if Abbie thinks you're all right I'll give you a chance. Besides, Jaxon is going to need to have a break from all the women in the family. If I kill you, all he'll have is Joe.”

“Bitch,” Abbie muttered in her sleep. “I'll fuck you up.”

Both Ichabod and Jenny shared a small laugh. It was not long before a nurse came to check on Abbie and retrieved Jaxon for feeding time and diaper checks. Ichabod, of course, followed the nurse and watched her every move—one couldn't be too careful, there was still the possibility of the next Tribulation starting sooner or later. Besides, he got to learn how to properly tend to Jaxon's needs as a newborn because there was no way he would be letting it fall upon his beloved Abigail when she had a long road of recovery ahead of her.

When he returned to the room, looming along side the rolling bed as the nurse returned Jaxon to the room as well, Abbie was sitting up in the bed looking very annoyed. When she saw them enter the room, however, a smile lit up her face. “There's my men.” She held her arms out toward him and Ichabod instantly bound over to gently hug her and kiss all over her face. After a moment, she laughed softly, her hand gently resting on her abdomen. “Ichabod... I love you and all but... I want to hold Jaxon.”

“Of course,” Ichabod said softly, reclaiming his seat next to the bed. He watched nervously as the nurse lifted the blue swaddled bundle from the cart and eased him into Abbie's arms. 

Abbie's eyes widened as she looked down at the babe. “Oh my God,” she said softly. “He's so beautiful.” Her face contorted and she whimpered pitifully. “We made such a pretty baby.” And then she burst into tears, hugging Jaxon to her chest. “This is the best Valentine's Day gift I've ever gotten...”

She sobbed and hugged the infant until he became fussy, indicating it was time for feeding.


End file.
